


Une Touche de Douceur

by abswrites



Series: Haikyuu Meet Cutes [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou, F/M, Guess Monster Tendou, Meet-Cute, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: “That’s me, the famous Guess Monster! If I can’t guess your favorite kind of chocolate, your order is free. I should warn you though, I’ve never been wrong before.”Tendou’s guesses are always right. Until he meets you, that is.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Meet Cutes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988617
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Une Touche de Douceur

“Hmm, let’s see,” Tendou says as he studies the customer. He taps a finger to his chin, appearing deep in thought, but it’s all for show. He’s never been wrong before, but he’s nothing if not a crowd-pleaser. “Mahajanga chocolate truffles with cherry and cinnamon!”

The customer groans in annoyance. “Are you serious?” he demands. “How do you even do that?”

“Ah, ah,” Tendou says, wagging a finger playfully. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

Grumbling, the customer stalks off to the end of the counter, presumably to pay for his order. 

Tendou cheerfully whistles, drumming his fingers on the counter. This was such a great idea. Ever since his chocolate shop started this new promotion, the customers have been flooding in. 

“Tendou,” his coworker Kohaku calls from inside the kitchen. “Did you get another one?”

“I sure did!” Tendou sticks his head in through the door, grinning widely. “Honestly, it’s too easy.”

Kohaku laughs. “Maybe for you! I gotta be honest though, you’re probably pissing off a lot of customers.” Tendou rolls his eyes, but he has to agree. Most people aren’t very happy with him when they leave, but it’s worth it to see the look on their faces.

The sound of a bell rings out, signaling a new customer. Tendou perks up in excitement. “Looks like another victim is approaching.” As he walks out to the counter, he can hear Kohaku mumbling something about “not calling the customers victims”, but he pays it no mind. 

Catching a glimpse of you walking over to the counter, Tendou hums appreciatively. You were pretty, the type of girl who would have paid more attention to Wakatoshi than him in high school. 

“Well, hi there, cutie!”

You point to yourself, looking adorably confused. “Me?”

“Who else?” Tendou laughs boisterously. “What can I get for ya?”

You scan the glass display of chocolates thoughtfully. “Can I get a box of assorted truffles?”

“Sure thing!” Tendou grabs a box, moving to prepare your order. “By the way, did you wanna participate in our special promotion?” He jerks his head to the side, indicating the large board that says Challenge the Guess Monster!

“…Guess Monster?” you ask hesitantly, glancing at him. 

Tendou jabs a thumb at himself proudly. “That’s me, the famous Guess Monster, Tendou! If I can’t guess your favorite kind of chocolate, your order is free. I should warn you though, I’ve never been wrong before.”

You nod, and he looks you up and down. Normally, most customers come in and order their favorite chocolate, which makes the game way too easy. But you had gotten assorted ones. Tendou thinks back to the look on your face when you were ordering. Did any of the chocolates in the display case catch your eye? He isn’t positive, but it seemed like you spent a bit more time looking at the blended truffles. And you seem like the kind of girl who appreciates fruity flavors. He’s not completely sure, but he has no problem going with his gut.

“Lemme guess, your favorite is…” He leans forward, grinning. “Blended truffles with raspberry and coconut!”

Man, Tendou loves this part. The look of defeat and anger on the customer’s face is so satisfying. Except, wait — why don’t you look angry?

“Uh, I’m sorry,” you say softly. “That’s not my favorite.”

Wait, what? 

His first instinct is to say you’re lying. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time a customer has been a bit of a sore loser. But no — Tendou’s good at reading body language. You’re definitely not lying. 

Well, look at that. Tendou made a mistake.

“Well then, cutie, I guess you lucked out this time!” He pushes the box of truffles across the counter at you. 

“The famous Guess Monster was wrong?” you say, almost teasingly. Interesting. He had you pegged as the type of girl who was shy. Looks like he was wrong again.

Something about you was throwing him off. 

“Well, you know what this means, don’t you?” Tendou whispers conspiratorially. “You’re gonna have to come back sometime and let me try again.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, I can’t walk around with this spot on my record! You need to give me a chance to redeem myself.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right. I suppose it’s the least I could do,” you laugh, grabbing your box of truffles. “I’ll be back soon.”

Tendou leans his head in his hands and watches you walk out. Almost hesitantly, you pause at the door and turn to look at him. You flash him a peace sign, winking at him. His eyes narrow. 

Game on.

* * *

Honestly, it’s a little embarrassing how eager Tendou is to see you again. He knows it’s bad when even Kohaku picks up on it. 

“Yo, Tendou,” he says later that week. “You doin’ ok, man? You’ve been a little weird lately.”

Tendou scrunches his nose. “Sorry, wrong person! I don’t know what you’re talking about. Who’s Tendou?”

Kohaku gives him a knowing look. “That shit won’t work on me. This is about that girl that came in, isn’t it? The one you lost to.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tendou says, brushing him off. “She just hurt my ego a little bit, that’s all! I’ll make up for it next time she comes in.”

Kohaku doesn’t look convinced. He opens his mouth to say more when the sound of the door opening cuts him off. 

Tendou’s eyes flash in excitement. You’re back, and this time, he’s ready. 

“Good luck,” Kohaku murmurs to him before heading back to the kitchen.

As you walk over, Tendou cracks his knuckles in anticipation.

“Well, well, well, look who it is,” he purrs. “Back again, cutie?”

“I had to give you another chance, didn’t I?” you say coyly. “But this time, I have a condition.”

“Oh?” Tendou perks up. “You wanna make this more interesting?”

“This time,” you begin, “if you’re wrong, you have to take me out on a date.”

Huh? Tendou freezes. There’s no way you just said what he thinks you just said. Had he really misjudged the situation that much?

“You…wanna go out with me?” he asks, confused. He can feel the tips of his ears redden.

“Oh? The famous Guess Monster didn’t see this coming?” You smirk at him. “And here I thought I was being too obvious.”

When it becomes evident that Tendou’s brain has essentially short-circuited, you clear your throat. “So, what’s your guess?”

Tendou shakes himself out of his stupor, returning his attention to you. “This one’s gonna be right for sure,” he announces, regaining his former enthusiasm. “I’ve spent days thinking about this.” He drums his hands on the counter. “You ready?”

You laugh. “Sure, hit me with it.”

“Trinidad chocolate truffles with almonds and vanilla!”

He’s right. He knows he’s right by the way your face falls in defeat. For some reason, it doesn’t bring him the usual amount of satisfaction. 

“…That’s right,” you say almost hesitantly. Before you can continue, he cuts you off.

“The famous Guess Monster strikes again! And since I’m right, I get to pick my prize, don’t I? Let’s see, what should I pick…” He grins at you cheekily. “Oh, I know! Why don’t ya go out with me?”

You look at him, surprised, for about two seconds before indignation sets in. “Huh? I was the one who asked you out first!”

Tendou gives you his best puppy dog eyes. “Are ya saying you don’t wanna go out with me, cutie?”

“No, I never said that!” 

“Of course, you didn’t. Who would pass up a chance to go on a date with the famous Guess Monster?”

“Hey, so does that mean I’m famous too?" you ask, smirking at him. "You know, since I was the first person who managed to fool the Guess Monster?”

Tendou gasps in shock. “I can’t believe this. I thought you actually liked me. Turns out you just want to go out with me because I’m famous. I’m hurt, cutie, I thought you were different.”

You scoff at him, rolling your eyes playfully. “I’ll see you later,” you say, turning to leave.

“Wait!” Tendou calls. “What about our date? I don’t have your number or anything.”

“I thought you were the famous Guess Monster,” you reply, laughing. “I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Frustration and amusement battle within him as he watches you leave.

His guesses may have been wrong sometimes, but that definitely wasn’t a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come chat with me on [tumblr](https://abswrites.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
